One World
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's been two weeks since the fall of Phoenix King Ozai. For the first time in 100 years, all four nations are gathered together. For the coronation ball of Fire Lord Zuko and to celebrate the end of the war. Songifc to 'One World' by The Cheetah Girls.


**I thought of this after listening to **_**One World**_**. The song reminded me of the nations of Avatar being one world. So here's **_**One World**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**One World**_**.**

Two weeks after the fall of Phoenix King Ozai was the coronation ball of Fire Lord Zuko. People from all four nations- well, Aang being the last airbender was his own little nation of one- attended. It was the first time in 100 years that people of all four nations gathered in the same room to celebrate. Aside from being Fire Lord Zuko's coronation ball, it was also a celebration for the end of the hundred year war.

Katara was dancing with her current boyfriend, Avatar Aang. The band was currently playing a fast paced song that Zuko had written just for the occasion:

_Hey _

_  
Yay _

"You know, never in a million years did I think I would fall for the Avatar," Katara said as Aang spun her around, her shimmery ocean blue robes twirling around her.

"Well I never thought I would have the most beautiful waterbender in the world for a girlfriend," Aang said with his usual grin that made Katara's heart skip a beat. Katara giggled.

"I am not," she said.

"Yes you are," Aang insisted. Katara grinned.

"So when did you first know you loved me?" Katara asked. Aang didn't even have to think of the answer.

"When you I woke up after you got me out the iceburg and I saw your face," he said immediately.

_Love always finds a way_

_  
Every single time _

"I mean, at first I thought I felt that way because you were the first girl I had seen in a hundred years," Aang said, pulling Katara close to him, "But the feeling never went away." Katara smiled at him, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"Aang, that's so sweet," she said.

_  
Once we learn to trust our heart _

_  
And look inside, it feels like _

Aang and Katara weren't the only ones on the dance foor of course. There was Suki and Sokka, Zuko and Mai. Toph preferred not to dance. There was Water Tribe dancing with Fire Nation, two natural opposites. The room was a mixture of reds, blues and greens within the room. An oddly peaceful atmosphere fell over the room.

_  
In a different light _

_  
We're not so far apart and _

_  
Anything is possible _

Despite all their differences, the nations were able to come together for this celebration. People bonded over war stories. You would think they would be wary of interacting with Fire Nation, and at first they were. Toph, being the blunt person she is, decided to break the ice by starting a conversation with a random Fire Nation boy about a year older than her. Katara followed suit and talked to a Fire Nation girl. She would of talked to a guy, but Aang being the jealous type and now mastering the Avatar State? Yeah, it didn't seem like the brightest idea.

_With all the differences, we're stronger here_

_  
Now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah _

_  
After all we've been through, now it's clear _

_  
That all of us, we share _

The broken world was finally brought together as one for the first time in a hundred years. And with Zuko as the new Fire Lord, he promised to bring together the world that his father, grandfather and great-grandfather had torn apart.

_  
One world, one love, one and all _

_  
We're a circle together _

It wouldn't be easy though. There were still small Fire Nation rebellions that had to be dealt with. And many people were still hesitant to trust the Fire Nation and that was understandable. After all the fire Nation had put everyone through, they had a right to be hesitant. People of other nations were still nervous about Zuko being the new Fire Lord. The son of Ozai, the most tyrannical Fire Lord since Sozin, taking the throne? It was enough to make anyone who didn't know Zuko shake. But Zuko had the Avatar Gaang beside. The Gaang itself- water, earth, fire, air and even nonbender- was living proof that all nations could live together in harmony.

_One world, one heart, one song_

_  
Now and forever _

From her spot on a chair, Toph felt through the thin soles of her green flats, someone coming toward her. It wasn't anyone's footsteps she recognized. If she could see, she would have noticed it was the boy she talked to earlier. He had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, pale skin and narrow gold eyes. He was wearing red and gold robes.

"Ummm, do you want to dance?" he asked nervously. Toph raised a black eyebrow, her hands playing around with her green robes. She didn't expect anyone to ask her to dance, much less a Fire Nation boy. And why did this boys voice make her heart pound against her chest?

_Everybody celebrate_

_  
Bring on the party, bring on the dance _

"I don't really know how," Toph said, "Especially to a fast song like this." The boy grinned, holding out a hand to her.

"I'll teach you," he said. Toph just shrugged.

"All right," she said, taking the boys hand and standing up. He led her onto the dance floor.

_  
Time to let the music play _

_  
The party never ends _

The boy laced his hands through Toph.

"Dancings like earthbending," he said, "Feel the beat and let it carry you." Dancing like earthbending? Toph liked the sound of that. She did as the boy said, feeling the vibrations from the music around her. And before she knew it, she was dancing. Toph was actually dancing.

"By the way," the boy said, "My names Kizon. What's yours?" Toph grinned as she answered, "Toph."

_  
Every guy and every girl _

_  
Stand up and shout, say it loud _

_  
Everyone around the world, come on and join in _

With Toph on the dance floor, that made no one left out. Everything felt right, as if there had never been a war. As if there task of rebuilding the war torn world didn't seem so impossible. Difficult, but not impossible. People were already offering to help rebuild the regions hit the hardest in the war. Even Fire Nation citizens were offering to help.

_We're gathered here today_

_  
Everything is right _

_  
'Cause when you give from the heart _

_  
The things you do come back to you _

Zuko looked around from where he was dancing with Mai and couldn't help but smile. This was how the world was meant to be. Not how the Fire Lords of the past thought it should be. They thought the world should be an empire ruled by the Fire Nation. But they couldn't have been more wrong.

_There to be strong and brave_

_  
Not afraid to try _

_  
That's when we see who we are _

_  
The best of friends and that's when _

The differences between the nations is what made them stronger. Each one was unique and could pass their knowledge to other nations. Just like how his uncle, who was dancing with Lo (or was it Li?), had learned a lightning deflecting move from the waterbenders, the nations had much to learn from each other.

_With all the differences, we're stronger here_

_  
Now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah _

_  
After all we've been through, now it's clear _

_  
We're all, right here, to share _

Zuko would be known as the Fire Lord that was able to bring together all nations after the war, a deed thought to be impossible.

_One world, one love, one and all_

_  
We're a circle together _

_  
One world, one heart, one song _

_  
Now and forever _

"Zuko, are you okay," Mai asked. Zuko had a far off look in his eyes.

"Yeah, just thinking," Zuko said, pulling Mai close to him.

"About what?" she asked. Zuko shrugged.

"The world," Zuko said, "It's going to be so much different since the war ended."

"It'll be a whole lot more quiter," Mai said. Zuko laughed.

"Do you think I'll make a good Fire Lord?" he asked nervously.

"Well you don't have much to live up to with the last three Fire Lords causing a reign of chaos and misery," Mai said, "Zuko, you already helped stopped the war. You've done so much even before becoming Fire Lord. And I know you'll do great things being Fire Lord."

"As long as you're by my side," Zuko said, smiling down at her. Mai blushed, something she only did around Zuko.

_Ooohhhh I never knew that love_

_  
Would find a way to bring together both of us _

_  
Now inside, I know it's true _

_  
'Cause what we have is meant to be _

_  
You let me be the real me _

_  
Together here is where we belong _

"You'd think those two could get a room," Sokka mumbled to Suki, glancing over to Aang and Katara who were currently kissing.

"I think it's cute," Suki said, "Besides we do the same thing."

"In privacy," Sokka said, "Besides, it's my little sister we're talking about."

"Well how else do you think Aang's going to repopulate the Air Nomads," Suki joked. Sokka cringed.

"Three words. Bad. Mental. Image," Sokka said, "I'm scarred for life!" he added dramatically, putting his head on Suki's shoulder. Suki rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but giggle.

"Sokka, your managing to make a fool of yourself in front of all four nations at once," she said.

"It's what I do," Sokka said with a grin.

_One world, one love, one and all_

_  
We're a circle together _

_  
One world, one heart, one song _

_  
Now and forever _

_  
One world, one love, one and all_

_  
We're a circle together _

Laughter, talking and singing filled the room. Conversations between different nations were being held. It was as if they weren't even from different nations. There had never been something like this since the war started. A chance for all nations to come together as one. They may have been from different nations, but they live in the same world. They were one world.

_  
One world, one heart, one song _

_  
Now and forever _

_  
We're a circle together _

_Now and forever_

_  
One world _

Four nations. One world. Now and forever.

**I hope you liked **_**One World**_**! Please Review!**


End file.
